This invention relates generally to cowls for outboard motors and more specifically to a latching means for the clam-shell type cowl which encloses the engine of some outboard motors. A cowl assembly is provided to enclose the upper portion of the engine and is suitably constructed and mounted to suppress engine noise and to protect the boat occupants from contact with the engine. While for small outboard motors, single piece cowls are used because they impose no severe difficulties in installation and removal, for larger engines the approach generally used is one of cowls with at least two parts, frequently of a clam-shell type. Such a cowl wraps around the engine sides and top in two pieces, each hinged aft, with the forward ends of the half cowls connected by some quick latching means.
The prior art quick latch means which have been used all required some special action on the part of the user to accomplish the latching action and use essentially a reversal of that same action to unlatch the cowls. One typical latch is little more than a glorified rubber band. An elastomer member is permanently attached to one part of the cowl and stretched to engage a hook on the other side of the cowl. The latching action of such a device is directly dependent on the tension applied, and, therefore, its action requires some strength on the part of the user. Moreover, the elasticity of such stretchable materials varies with age and is likely to weaken or fail from prolonged exposure to the elements.
Another available latch involves a mechanical apparatus essentially similar to a turnbuckle. End fittings such as T-bars are used to interlock with a pair of fingers on each half of the cowl, and a threaded fitting common to both T-bars is used to tighten the latch after engagement, or to loosen it before release.
While the prior art devices are called quick-acting, in truth, they are not. All require specific latching and unlatching actions which are time consuming and, under some circumstances, such as with cold or wet hands, can be difficult to accomplish.
It is an object of this invention to furnish a latching means which is not only truly quick acting, but is also automatic, requiring no action on the part of the user other than joining the half-cowls.
It is another object of this invention to furnish a latching means which requires only a very simple action to accomplish release and therefore permits such latch release and opening of the cowl under adverse conditions.